


Social Butterfly

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Little Space, PANICKED jisung, caregiver!jisung, little!hyunjin, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Slipping during a live wasn't what Hyunjin had planned but Jisung makes sure to get there in time to prevent anything bad from happening.Little/s: HyunjinCaregiver/s: Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Social Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Kogane_no_Bara, thank you so much!   
> I hope you enjoy!

Every so often one of the members would go live, some more than others, Hyunjin would go live every now and then. He liked conversing with stays, answering their questions and laughing along with them. Normally, he'd go live when he was going somewhere to pass the time but on this rare occasion, he found himself sat in one of the practice rooms bored out of his mind. 

He figured it wouldn't hurt to go live for a little bit to pass time, only for around half an hour then he could go about his day. All of the other members were elsewhere all doing different things, he didn't really care to know. 

After setting everything up, he started the broadcast and watched the number rise surprisingly high right away. First of all, he sat smiling at all the comments coming in along with the hearts constantly going up in number. Everything was going well, smoothly, nothing could have been better. 

Hyunjin leant back on his hands as he continued talking for a while, one comment caught his eye, it was a load of pink emojis- probably hearts and ribbons, it caught him off guard making him giggle. Sure enough, the giggle caused a swarm of comments stating just how adorable he was. 

His smile could only go wider as more supportive, loving comments flooded the chat. It wasn't unknown to the other members that being called pet names made him slip and even more, being called names such as cute, adorable and tiny made him drop even faster. Honestly, if he had noticed he'd started regressing he would have ended the live quickly in fear of the world finding out about this huge secret but he hadn't even processed that he was slipping bit by bit. 

Until it was too late. 

Now completely little, in the headspace of a 5-year-old, he found himself laying on his stomach swinging his legs in the air while reading all the comments with a look of curiosity in his eyes. 

Were all these people watching him? He gasped at the realisation, what would happen if he asked a question? Would they respond to him? Now that was a good idea in his mind, it was like he was a superhero and had everyone under his control. Maybe more like a supervillain minus the evil side, Hyunjin couldn't even hurt a fly. 

He opened his mouth thinking about what to say, "Hyunjinnie wan' ask question but dunno what," He frowned, his voice also going up a few octaves, as he tilted his head trying to think of a valuable question to ask. The stays passed the high pitched voice and talking in the third person as aegyo so, still, everything was going swimmingly. 

"Jinnie likes pink, what colour does stay like?" He asked as he watched the chat fill with all sorts of colours, some stating simple colours and others showing rainbows. He clapped his hands happily at the replies, he noticed some were asking _him_ questions, now he had another mission, he had to reply or he would be being rude. 

The first one that caught his eyes was a simple question so he read it out, "What does Hyunjin like to do on his days off?" The little thought about it for a lot longer than he probably should have until he came to the conclusion and shared his answers with the thousands of viewers. 

"Jinnie likes to play! And and Jinnie likes to...To cuddle, oh! And colour, and paint but Minnie said no last time," He pouted, "Too messy," He remembered Seungmin telling him, that was only because of the time that red paint had ended up on the white walls. In his defence, he thought it looked pretty and that the other members would appreciate it but he was wrong because all that got him was a time out and no cuddling time.

At this point, people were starting to see the change in the way he spoke and acted; it was very cute and childlike. Some people were kind, obviously, but some were not so kind but thankfully he had managed to miss those messages and mainly paid attention to the ones with question marks or emojis. 

~*~

"Where's Hyunjin?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion upon seeing his empty bed with no Hyunjin in sight, he could have sworn he should be back by now but apparently not. After looking around the dorm and finding no trace of him, he pulled his phone seeing the notification that someone had gone live. Jisung opened it watching Hyunjin sprawled out on the floor in a practice room, he giggled making the caregiver furrow his eyebrows yet again in confusion. 

"He never giggles unless he's-" He stopped talking to himself and stood with wide eyes, there was no way he could stop the live given he's not there but he could attempt to get in touch with him. That could work. 

Except it didn't. 

When he had tried calling him, not once, not twice but 7 times none had been answered. Jisung had never felt more anxious in his entire existence, he loved the fact that Hyunjin was a little and didn't hide it from him or the other members but there were a lot of nasty people in the world who wouldn't have the same reaction and Jisung would do all that he could to prevent his little from being exposed to such negativity. 

Today Jisung didn't think he'd be legging it to the company building to find the little but here he was slamming open every door which gained him a few looks here and there but he couldn't have cared less. All while running around like a madman in the building, Hyunjin was still sat talking to the fans ignoring the numerous calls he was getting from Jisung. 

Currently, he was still laying on the floor but he had begun talking about all the other members and how kind they all are, he was mostly talking about how fun they are when he's bored and would play games. 

"Who is the best?" He read out and without thinking, he shouted, "All!" But then held up his hand, "But Sungie is _this_ much more," He said emphasizing the 'this' to get his point across, since Jisung was his main caregiver it made sense for him to say that. 

Everyone in the chat was screaming once again out of joy. Jisung, on the other hand, felt like screaming too but out of frustration. He was coming to the end of the practice rooms that they usually used, the door was shut so he jogged up to it and pushed it open seeing Hyunjin rolling around with his phone still talking. 

"Hey, what're you doing down there?" Jisung asked making his voice sound normal so nobody would question anything, Hyunjin looked up smiling and turned the camera to show Jisung standing there looking out of breath and mildly panicked but he covered it up rather well. 

"Sungie!" Jisung smiled and waved at the camera, he quickly closed up the live for Hyunjin who was rather disappointed but recovered rather quickly when he realised he could go home and cuddle. 

After Jisung was certain the live was off, he turned to Hyunjin who had begun shuffling his way into the man's lap greedy for hugs. Jisung gave him just that. 

"Why didn't you answer the phone when I called you baby? I was worried," He asked swaying them side to side all while sitting cross-legged on the hard surface of the practice room, Hyunjin pouted and looked up at him. 

"Was talking to fren," Honestly, Jisung found it unbelievably cute that he had referred to their fans as friends. He was certain that stays would be overwhelmed with excitement if they knew about it, in fact, that would probably make their day. 

Jisung didn't feel the need to tell him off, he was pretty content that his little was lost in his own world and socialising with people from all over the world. A social butterfly.

"How about we get home, yeah?" At the mention of the word home, Hyunjin practically dragged Jisung by the hand to the doors. There was no way he wanted to stay in there any longer when he knew what awaited him at home. 

Once reaching the dorms, Jisung collapsed onto the couch letting a clingy Hyunjin stick fall on top of him as he giggled beside his ear. Sleep came pretty quickly to the duo, even if it was still the afternoon, their nap proceeded until Chan woke them up for dinner. 

"Can Jinnie talk to frens again?" His eyes were full of hope, Jisung thought about it for a while but didn't make any moves to say yes right away. 

"I'll think about it, for now, eat up," He smiled at the little as he picked up his utensils to eat the spaghetti on his plate which ended causing a significant mess, not only on his clothes but also his mouth and somehow the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I take a bit longer to release new ones, I've been a little caught up with assignments recently but I'll try my best to get some new ones out soon <3


End file.
